


Honesty is the best policy

by Genoscissors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akira is very self aware, M/M, This is like Akira's 5th NG+ he knows whats going on, Who needs the 4th wall?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: Akira and Akechi are in Mementos when Akechi is hit by an effect that makes him only tell the truth, causing him to reveal a few things he didn't intend to...





	Honesty is the best policy

“Hey Akira, can we hang out for a while?” Akechi had waited for him outside school, for some reason. He could claim he wanted information. Yes, that’s it. He wanted more information about the Phantom Thieves. Not because he was interested in the boy at all… and not because he didn’t want to go home.

Akira looked at his options… 

\- Of course, where do you want to go?  
\- Do you want to meet up with the others?   
\- You mean a date? I’d love to!

 

“Of course, where do you want to go?” Akira smiled at him, wondering if something was wrong.

“I don’t really know… I just want to be somewhere away from other people I guess… do you know anywhere like that?”

“I guess there’s Mementos. How about just the two of us go, get some sneaky leveling up done?” 

“That’s a great idea! Shall we go then?” They both took out their phones, and transported themselves…

 

“Do you want to meet up with the others?” Akira smiled, thinking Akechi was referring to all the thieves by ‘we’.

“Ah, if you want to I guess, but I’d rather it was just the two of us. I just feel more comfortable when I’m- ah, nevermind.” 

“Alright, just the two of us. Sounds great. So, what do you want to do?” 

“Uh… I’m not the best when I’m put on the spot, sorry. Is there anywhere you often go with the others?” 

“Mementos I guess. Or Leblanc.”

“How about Mementos then? I haven’t really had a chance to look around there yet.” They both took out their phones, and transported themselves...

 

“You mean a date? I’d love to!” Akira smiled like the hopeless gay idiot he was. He was already annoyed he couldn’t romance the other male characters, and nothing was gonna stop him from flirting at any opportunity. This was the best he’d felt since ‘honey I’m home’. 

“A- haha, a friendly date, yes.” Akira silently cursed Atlus. 

“Where do you want to go?”

“Uh well… I’m not sure, just somewhere quiet I guess. It’d be nice if it were just the two of us alone to…” Akechi blushed a little.

“How about Mementos?”

“Mementos sounds lovely.” They both took out their phones, and transported themselves…

 

They had left Morgana behind, and were walking around the Path of Adyeshach. They had been in a few fights, and had gotten through them pretty easily. Akira silently thanked himself for going to Mementos on a flu day, as they had gotten pretty overpowered thanks to a despairing Reaper. 

But then they ran into a certain enemy, that casted a spell on Akechi. Nothing seemed to be wrong, at least at first, and they both assumed it had just missed. However, they soon found out what happened.

“Well, wasn’t that easy?” Akira asked after a battle with some slime-looking things. 

“Yes, it was.” Akechi asked, in a slightly more dead inside tone than usual. “So, what next?” They’d managed to get as far down in Mementos as they could, and were faced with a locked door. 

“Well… I’ve been thinking… (always a dangerous pastime) With our current level, I reckon we could take on the Reaper… without the despair effect!” Akira knew it would be a bad idea, but wanted to at least try to show off. And if they failed, he could just load an earlier save file to where he didn’t completely mess up. 

Akechi was going to say: ‘Sure! You’ve got Yoshitsune, I’ve got an omnipotence orb, it’ll be fine.’ But what he actually said was: “I’d rather not. The Reaper really terrifies me.” It took him a second to realise what he’d said, and he wondered why he had… maybe Akira would be annoyed at him now.

“Ah, alright then.” Akira didn’t question it, and was actually a little relieved. He thought of other things to do. “We already defeated the twins in this NG+, we’re too overpowered to have fun here, and we can’t go deeper. Maybe we should just head home now.” 

What Akechi wanted to say was: ‘Alright. I’ll see you another time then.” But what he actually said was: “No! I don’t want to go home… I can’t… I just want to stay here longer.” Wait… why did he say that? True, it was what he’d wanted, but he wasn’t going to say it.

“Ok. Do you just want to go to a safe zone for a while and talk?” Akira was fine with this, there were many things he wanted to say with Akechi. And now he thought about it, there’d never been an event like this before. Maybe this was… a special NG+ only thing? How wonderful. 

“Yes, that sounds wonderful.” 

 

They reached a safe area and sat in silence for a bit, neither knowing what to say. Akira spoke up first. “So, what do you want to talk about.” 

There were many things Akechi wanted to talk about, “My father, my reason for joining the phantom thieves, my feelings towards you.” But what he was actually going to say was- wait… “Did I just say that out loud?” 

“Yes, you did.” Akira was really confused now, this was just too strange for words. 

“Oh, I’d prefer it if you forgot all about it. Sorry. I don’t know why I said that.” 

“OK. But I am interested in your feelings towards me. Could you tell me about those?” 

Akechi wanted to shut up, to not tell him, to deny anything, but something prevented him. “I’m confused… you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, and sometimes I wish we could be more than that. But I feel I have to get rid of them, seeing as I’ll have to kill you… shit.” No… he couldn’t have said that… he was really messing this up… that was the worst thing he could have said, he wasn’t supposed to find out about the plan.

“You… you want to be more than friends?” Akira prayed that this meant ‘boyfriends’ instead of the old bait and switch to ‘mega best friends’.

“Yes. I’m not sure, but I think I’m in love with you…” Akechi was internally screaming. “I don’t know why I’m saying this! It’s like I’ve been cursed to only tell the truth or something.” 

“That… is that what that shadow did to you earlier? I thought status effects only lasted until the end of the battle… I need to relearn this game, don’t I?” 

“That makes sense… so please, I would appreciate it if you didn’t ask any more questions… but I expect there’s a lot you want to know.” 

“There is. May I ask just one more question?” 

“You can.” 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend!” 

“Yes!” 

“Woohoo!” Akira did a little celebration dance. “Do you want to get out of here and go to a restaurant or something? I have plenty of money, I think I’m single handedly destroying the economy over here..” 

“That sounds lovely.” 

 

After they left Mementos, the effect seemed to leave. It would be pretty weird if it hadn’t. Akechi was glad of this, but realised he’d said far too much. “You didn’t question it when I said I was going to kill you.” 

“Oh the thing with you and that bastard Shido? Yeah, I know about it already.” 

“Huh? How…”

“It’s a long story… and kinda confusing. But that doesn’t matter, what matters is what you choose to do next. We could easily just go to Shido’s palace within the next few days before your plan is meant to happen, and take his heart. It’s what we always do, but it’d be much better if you were there to do it with us.”

“That sounds nice… I don’t know how we’ll pull it off though, I’ve been trying for ages yet I still don’t know how he sees the world. Without that keyword we can’t do anything.” 

“Oh, there’s no need to worry about that honey.” 

 

And so, Akechi stayed with the Phantom Thieves, and was the one to give the final blow to Shido. He then went on to help shoot god in the face. Good times…


End file.
